


Gentle

by stardropdream (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you sure it's okay?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ August 28, 2012. 
> 
> So I saw a prompt for "Kiku being a gentle top" forever ago in the kink meme. I've long since lost that prompt, and this isn't even sexy so I didn't feel it was right to post it there. Also, it's short.

“Are you sure it’s alright?” Kiku asks, now for probably the fifth time in two minutes.  
  
Herakles nods, just as he did when he asked last, and says, “I want you to.”  
  
Kiku blushes and mutters, “You always do.”  
  
Herakles starts undoing the buttons of his shirt, lounging on his bed and looking up at Kiku. He can’t help but smile. “Yes. I suppose I do.”  
  
“I can’t promise to be… very skilled.”  
  
“You’ll be perfect to me,” is all Herakles says. It’s a sappy thing to say but he says it like it’s easy, like he’s only stating fact. And, to him, it is fact.  
  
Kiku blushes all the same. “Very well…”  
  
And then he leans down, kissing him softly. Herakles drinks him in, cups his cheek.


End file.
